


Confrontation and Avoidance

by castles_and_crowns



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Echo Base, F/M, Fluff, Hoth, Hurt/Comfort, Jet Juice, Leia Gets Drunk, Minor Angst, Post-Star Wars: A New Hope, Pre-Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 02:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14582472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castles_and_crowns/pseuds/castles_and_crowns
Summary: Leia has a lot on her mind when she attends a party the rebels are throwing while the Alliance is on Hoth.  She winds up drinking too much, but fortunately (or unfortunately) Han Solo is there to help.





	Confrontation and Avoidance

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first real Leia/Han fic, and I've been working on it for quite some time now. It's undergone many revisions, but I think now it's in presentable shape.
> 
> This time period (between ANH and ESB) is my favorite period to read Leia/Han fics, and I hopefully look forward to writing more during this time as well.
> 
> Lastly, these is Lucasfilm's world. I'm just playing in it.

Leia hurried down the labyrinth of frozen halls of Echo Base, heading to her meeting with the Rebel Alliance leadership. She had overslept this morning and was about to be late—something that _never_ happened. The thing was: Leia barely got any sleep anymore; she was constantly running on fumes. Unfortunately, this meant that eventually she would crash…and crash she did. It just so happened that Leia crashed the night before a big strategy meeting with all the big players of the Alliance.

 

As she turned a corner, she checked the chrono on her wrist and saw that she still had two minutes to get to the meeting before she’d be considered late. She was almost there! She’d make it in time!

 

At least, that’s what she thought before Han Solo stepped out from a corridor and stopped her in her tracks.

 

“Your worship! Good morning!”

 

“Good morning, Han,” Leia greeted. She was the slightest bit out of breath from rushing down the halls, and her voice sounded a little wheezy.

 

“Do you have a second to chat?”

           

“Actually, I don’t. I’ve got a meeting with the leadership team in—“ she checked her chrono again, “—just over a minute. I’ve got to get going.”

 

Han’s smile faltered the tiniest bit, but his eyes still held the mischievous sparkle that Leia had grown accustomed to over the past three years. “Okay. Well, come find me when your meetings are all done for the day. There’s something I wanted to discuss with you.”

 

“Okay,” Leia replied, not really hearing him. She _had_ to get to this meeting in time. “Now, let me through, please.”

 

Han stepped aside so that Leia could continue down the hallways, and she continued on her way.

 

She wound up making it to the meeting with fifteen seconds to spare.

 

***

 

Han Solo’s words finally registered with Leia about ten minutes into her first meeting of the day. He wanted to _discuss_ something with her? What in the world did Han Solo need to discuss with her?

 

In the three years since the Battle of Yavin, Han had become what Leia considered to be an officially unofficial part of the Rebel Alliance. He refused to actually join up, and yet he never left. He went on supply runs for the Alliance, he’d escort smaller ships on operations, and he’d transport princesses—well, one princess—from base to base.

 

He always volunteered to fly Leia wherever she needed to be, and though at first, Leia had been irked by it, she quickly grew used to it and actually wound up enjoying her time on the beat up freighter. The truth was, Han was actually nice to be around. Sure, sometimes—okay, half the time—they fought like cats and dogs, but the other half of the time, they got on really well. Despite teasing her with often made up titles, Han had always treated Leia like a capable soldier, not like a fragile princess who needed to be protected and looked after. And after everything that Leia had been through over the past three years, it was a relief to have someone who just treated her as _normal._

Occasionally though, Leia would get little inklings of _fondness_ coming from him. Sometimes these inklings would occur in the middle of their fights, and other times they’d come when they were just hanging out together. His hazel eyes would catch her brown ones, and it felt as if he was trying to convey something to her. Or he’d make little offhand comments, separate from the coquettish ones he made to deliberately annoy her. It was all very disconcerting.

 

What was even more disconcerting was how Leia had begun to grow fond of Han as well. He was a friend, of course, but her feelings toward him had evolved into something _more_ than just friendliness. But despite these growing feelings, Leia wasn’t sure if investing time _actually liking_ Han was a good thing. Since they’d gotten to Hoth two months ago, he’d been more and more insistent about the fact that he had to leave and pay Jabba the Hutt. And once he left, Leia was doubtful that he’d return. Leia had lost enough in her young life already; she wasn’t going to give her heart to someone, whom she knew would just leave one day and not come back.

 

So, when Han said there was something he wanted to discuss with her, naturally Leia grew a little nervous. She feared that he had finally decided to actually leave for real this time. If that was the case, she’d be professional, shake his hand, and wish him luck. Leia refused to let _fondness_ get in the way.

           

After a day full of meetings on which Leia could barely focus, she walked across the base to the large hangar where the _Millennium Falcon_  currently was. Han and Chewie were constantly working on that piece of junk and today was no exception.

 

Han spotted Leia from a few meters away and immediately stopped what he was doing. He wiped the grease from his hands off on his dark brown pants and then flashed her his most charming smile.

 

“How were your meetings, your highness?” he asked, once she was within earshot of him.

 

“Long, complicated—the usual.”

 

Han laughed. “Sounds boring.”

 

“It was fine,” Leia shrugged, as she approached him. “So, you wanted to talk?”

 

Her stomach twisted into nervous knots.

 

“Yes! Yeah, I wanted to invite you to a little get together some of the rebels are having tonight.”

 

“A get together?” Leia asked, puzzled.

 

“You know, a party? Or do princesses not go to those?”

 

Leia rolled her eyes. “I know what a get together is. I just mean I hadn’t heard about one happening.”

 

“Well, yeah,” Han said. “I figured you wouldn’t have heard. That’s why I invited you.”

 

“Who all is involved in this?”

 

Han looked at her suspiciously. His voice had the slightest edge to it when he asked, “Don’t tell me you’re going to go reporting it to Rieekan and his crew.”

 

“I’m not!” Leia exclaimed, offended by his suggestion. “I was just curious.”

 

Han nodded and immediately lightened up once more. “It’s just a bunch of pilots and mechanics getting together to let off some steam and drink some jet juice. Luke will be there.”

 

“And you’re going too?”

 

“I sure am,” he replied, flashing her his devilish smile. “So, whaddya say?”

 

“I’ll stop by,” Leia said. “Where is it?”

 

“In the barracks common area.”

 

“Okay, I’ll be there.”

 

“Great! If you want to meet back here at sundown, we can walk over together.”

 

When Leia had accepted Han’s invitation, she hadn’t realized he was inviting her to go  _with him._ She offered him a polite smile before saying, “I actually have a lot of work to do, so I’ll just head over on my own. Thanks though.”

 

 _What was the point_ , she thought for the millionth time, _of getting even closer to someone who was leaving soon?_

Leia could tell Han got her message. He maintained his roguish smile, but it no longer reached his eyes. “Okay, then. See you later on tonight, princess.”

 

***

 

When Leia made her way over to the barracks common area, she found there was quite a party going on. The common area, which was mainly just a room with clashing colored couches and empty crates, was now filled with people, mostly lower level rebels. Leia also spotted a keg, presumably filled with jet juice, in the corner of the room.

 

_Oh, boy._

She pointedly ignored the many surprised faces that turned her way, and instead searched the room for Han or Luke. She spotted Luke first and made her way through the throng of people. When Luke saw her, he smiled broadly and Leia observed that his eyes looked a little glassy.

 

“Leia!” he exclaimed, throwing up his hands—one of which was holding up a cup—excitedly.

 

“Hey, Luke,” she greeted. “This is quite the operation.”

 

“Isn’t it? The rogues really know how to put on a party. Can I get you something to drink?”

 

Leia shrugged. “Sure. I’ve never had jet juice before.”

 

Luke took a sip from his cup and then grimaced. “It’s not great, but it gets the job done.”

 

She laughed as Luke ran off to the keg to get Leia her drink. While waiting for Luke’s return, she scanned the room for Han. She finally saw him in a corner on the other side of the room, talking to a redheaded female pilot that Leia vaguely recognized.

 

A spasm of jealousy twisted in Leia’s gut as she watched Han converse and laugh with the young woman. Was he flirting? Or just being friendly? Leia couldn’t tell.

 

But it didn’t matter, did it? It was good that he was spending his time with other women, Leia told herself. They could give him uncomplicated, unattached attention…or even maybe even _more_ than attention. Leia shook her head, getting rid of the thought. _That_ was the last thing she wanted to think about right now.

 

“Here you go,” Luke said, returning with Leia’s drink.

 

She took the cup from him, glanced over at Han once more, and then turned back to Luke.

 

“Introduce me to some of your friends. I don’t know too many by name.”

 

Luke grinned before taking her by the arm and bringing her to his friends.

 

***

 

An hour later, Leia was _drunk_. She’d been tipsy before, back when she regularly attended banquets on Alderaan and Coruscant, but she’d never felt like this before. Her face felt numb but in a strangely pleasant way and all of her limbs just seemed… _looser._

She still hadn’t talked to Han yet. In fact, she wasn’t even sure if he knew she was there. Instead, Leia was spending her time talking to Luke and his friends. She was relieved to find that many of them didn’t treat her differently because of her rank or title, and once she got drunk, all of them seemed to forget that she was a princess at all.

 

Currently, she was talking to one of the newer pilots, Gorr, who was telling her about some of the crazy things that had happened at their other parties.

 

“I didn’t realize you guys had parties so often.”

 

“We don’t have them all the time,” he told her. “We like to try and wait until enough jet juice has been brewed for it to be a true rager.”

 

Leia laughed and took the final sip from her almost empty cup.

 

Suddenly, she felt someone tap her on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Han, who looked confused.

 

“Hey,” he greeted. “I didn’t see you get here.”

 

“I’ve been here for a while now,” Leia answered, mostly looking down at her empty cup.  Her face felt flushed, whether that was from the alcohol or Han's sudden appearance Leia wasn't sure.

 

“Oh, yeah? You should have come and found me.”

 

“You seemed busy,” she said.

 

“I wasn’t,” he told her, his brow furrowing. He then observed the cup in her hand and said, “What do you think of the hooch?”

 

“I’ve had two cups already,” she told him, smirking.

 

Han’s eyes widened. “Oh, you’re going to regret that tomorrow.”

 

“No, I’m not,” Leia huffed, rolling her eyes. “Actually, I think I want another.”

 

She walked away from Han and over to the keg. As she pushed the button that expelled the dark blue liquid, she felt a tall presence behind her.

 

“Can I help you?” she said, not bothering to turn around. She knew who was there.

 

“Don’t you think you’ve had enough of that?” Han asked. His voice didn’t quite contain concern, but Leia, despite her drunken state, could tell that it was close.

 

“Don’t baby me, Han,” she said, turning around.

 

“I’m not,” Han said earnestly. “I just think you need to watch it with the drinking. Your tiny body won’t be able to handle all that booze.”

 

Feeling as if she had been challenged. Leia put her cup to her lips and proceeded to chug half of what she had just poured. As she wiped her mouth, she saw Han’s eyes had widened. She smirked defiantly.

 

Han just shook his head. “Okay, fine. You win.”

 

“I always win,” Leia responded, before going to take another sip.

 

***

 

Okay, so maybe Leia didn’t win this round. Twenty minutes later, she pulled Han, who had been lurking around her since he realized she was there, aside and spoke to him in a low voice.

 

“I think I need to go to my room.”

 

“Why is that?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Because I think I might be sick.”

 

Han nodded knowingly. “Okay.”

 

Leia was relieved that he hadn’t said ‘I told you so.’ Instead, he took her now third empty cup from her, tossed it in the garbage, and then led her in the direction of the exit.

 

Leia stumbled a little as she crossed the threshold, and Han grabbed her elbow to support her.

 

“Your quarters are that way, right?” he asked, pointing left with his free hand.

 

“Yeah,” Leia said, as she felt the bile begin to rise up her throat.

 

They walked down the halls in the direction of her room for about five minutes. Han still hadn’t let go of her arm. But then, he stopped abruptly and turned to her.

 

“Do you have a roommate?”

 

Leia, though drunk, still presumed the intention of his question. She eyed him suspiciously and shook her head, not feeling up to speaking.

 

“You don’t have anyone close by to keep an eye on you tonight?”

 

Again, she shook her head.

 

Han then turned her whole body around and led her in the other direction. “You’re going to stay on the _Falcon_ tonight and let me keep an eye on you. You shouldn’t be alone when you’re like this.

 

“Why?” she managed to croak out.  No way she could be  _that_ sick.

 

“Just trust me. You’re in for hell any minute now.”

 

As they continued walking, Leia focused solely on keeping her feet moving and keeping her mouth clenched shut. Bile was rising rapidly in her throat, and she knew she wouldn’t be able to keep it in much longer.

 

When they got within eyesight of the ship, Leia almost had to sigh in relief. She was going to make it to the ‘fresher.

 

_Oh, shit. No, she wasn’t._

She dropped to her knees and began expelling the contents of her stomach. Almost immediately, Han knelt down beside her, holding her loosely braided hair back.

 

When she finished, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and looked at Han, mortified.

 

“I am… _so sorry_ ,” Leia said, as tears streamed down her cheeks.

 

“It’s okay,” Han said, helping her up. “Let’s just get you to the ‘fresher. I’ll ask Chewie to take care of the mess.”

 

Fortunately, they made it to the ‘fresher within the ship without any more incidents. Leia kneeled in front of the toilet, waiting for her next wave of nausea to hit her. Han announced he was going to get her some electrolyte-infused water that he had stowed away ‘for nights like these.’

 

She was in the middle of throwing up again when he returned.

 

“Oh, princess, I don’t see you ever indulging in jet juice again,” Han commented, though not unkindly, as he placed the glass of water beside her on the floor.

 

Leia finished retching, took a large gulp from the glass, and then turned to Han. “I don’t even want to _look_ at the stuff again.”

 

Han, who had just sat down against the wall of the small ‘fresher, chuckled. “Why did you drink so much anyway?”

 

“I don’t know,” Leia mumbled, as she curled up in the fetal position on the cool metal floor.

 

“C’mon, princess? You don’t know?”

 

“I guess…I guess I just wanted to show everyone that I can have fun, that I’m not just the perfect princess everyone thinks I am.”

 

“You don’t need to prove anything to anyone,” Han said seriously. “And not everyone thinks you’re perfect. I don’t.”

 

Leia snorted and immediately regretted it because it jostled her already unsettled stomach. “Oh, _please._ ”

 

Han crossed his arms and frowned. “I’ve known you for, what, three years now? You’re _not_ perfect. And you _are_ fun.”

 

Leia rolled her eyes, dismissing his response.

 

“It’s true,” Han said. He was still sitting cross-legged against the wall, but with his elbows on his knees, he leaned forward toward Leia. “Princess, I know you. Behind that good posture and those tight braids, you’re just as much of a mess as the rest of us. And _that_ makes you fun.”

 

Leia managed to offer Han a small smile. “Thanks, Han.”

 

“You’re welcome, Leia.”

 

Leia always got this tingly feeling whenever Han called her by her actual name, and it happened now even in her drunken, sickly state. He was usually calling her “Your worship” or “Your highness” or “Princess,” which she knew he did, in part, to annoy her. But he seemed to call her “Leia” in his softer, more sincere moments. These moments often kept her up at night, much to her chagrin, because she couldn’t get the damn scoundrel out of her head, and she knew she desperately needed to get him out of it. What was the point in pining over someone who, quite soon, might not be around anymore. _He's going to leave,_ she had to keep reminding herself, _and you’ll be heartbroken if you don’t somehow manage to get your feelings under control._ But without fail, whenever he called her by her name, she found herself all tingly and light, and her heart swelled.

 

“Oh, kriff,” Leia rasped, before returning her head to the toilet and retching once more.

 

Han moved from where he was sitting and held back her hair, much of which had come undone from its braid by this point, with one hand, while gently rubbing her back with his other. Despite her loud gagging, she could hear him mumbling soft encouragements to her like, “It’s okay” and “You’re alright” and “It’ll be over soon.”

 

And then it was over. There was nothing left in Leia’s stomach, and she slumped back onto the floor on her side, utterly exhausted.

 

Han handed her the glass of water, and she lifted her head to take a few sips before lying back down.

 

“Can you bring me a blanket?” she whispered, her voice hoarse.

 

“I can do you one better. You can take the spare bunk tonight. It’s basically yours at this point anyway.”

 

“I don’t think I have the energy to even move right now,” she muttered, feeling pathetic. If any of the rebels saw her like this, they’d know for sure that she wasn’t perfect.

 

“I can carry you,” he offered, his voice low and almost hesitant. “If you don’t mind, that is.”

 

He wasn’t meeting her eyes. As much as Han liked to play the devilish scoundrel, when push came to shove, Leia suspected he was a lot less scoundrelly than he let on.

           

“I don’t mind,” she said.

 

Had her mind been in better shape, she may have been reluctant to accept his offer, but a bed sounded so nice right now and she knew couldn’t get there on her own.

 

Leia managed to push herself off the floor and into a sitting position. The room was spinning now, and she closed her eyes to stop the constant motion.

 

The next thing Leia knew, Han had scooped her up in his arms, cradling her like a baby, as she led her to the spare bunk on the _Falcon._

Leia kept her eyes closed as they made their way to the cabin, in part because she was certain the additional movement would only make the spinning in her head worse, and in part because she really didn’t want to look at Han right now.

 

“You might want to change your shirt,” Han commented, as they entered the cabin.

 

Leia opened her eyes and looked down at her shirt. There were flecks of vomit on it. She wore under her breath.

 

“You can borrow one of mine,” he said, as he deposited her on the bed. “I’ll go grab one from my cabin and be right back.”

 

Now that she had been made aware of the mess on her shirt, the stench from it assaulted her nostrils, and she rushed to remove it from her body. Leia threw the shirt in the corner of the room and then covered the top half of her body with a sheet from the bed.

 

The room was still spinning, so Leia laid dow on the bed and closed her eyes. And then fell into a very shallow sleep.

 

Her mind filled with images from the night. Luke being drunk and more than carefree than she was used to see him. His friends being kind to her and treating her like an equal. And Han talking to that female pilot and the unjustified jealous feelings it brought on.

 

Han returned at some point, though how soon Leia wasn’t sure. She only half-heard him walk into the room, and she didn’t bother opening her eyes because, truthfully, she wasn’t sure if she as now awake or still dreaming.

 

“Alright, I brought you a shirt and your water too. I think you might want that later.”

 

Leia opened one eye. “Thanks,” she mumbled, still in a dreamy haze.

 

“Did you want to put it on?” he asked, holding up the shirt.

 

“Just leave it…” she said, closing her eye once more.

 

She heard Han move toward the nightstand and place the shirt and the glass of water on it. She could hear that he was within touching distance now, and she reached out and grabbed his wrist.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Hey,” Han responded, just having placed the items on the nightstand.

 

“That girl. You like her.”

 

Han kneeled down beside the bunk. Leia still had his wrist in her loose grip.

 

“Who?” His voice was soft, but he sounded perplexed.

 

“The pilot. The redhead,” Leia said, now opening her drowsy eyes to look into Han’s hazel ones. They were wide and shone with confusion.

 

“Yulie? No, of course not.”

 

“Why not?” Leia asked.

 

“Why not?” Han snorted, carefully removing his wrist from Leia’s grasp. “Because I don’t. I’m not interested in her. And she’s definitely not interested in me. I’m not her type, if you get my drift.”

 

“Oh,” Leia said, feeling a strange rush of relief wash over her.

 

“Yeah,” Han chuckled, as he brushed a stray hair out of Leia’s face. “You have nothing to worry about, princess.”

 

Han’s words were like a bucket of ice water being dumped on her head. She jolted up in bed, ignoring her still swirling vision. Han stood up from his kneeling position as well.

 

“I’m not worried about anything,” she said, beginning to realize that in her drunken haze, she had slipped into dangerous territory.

 

Han’s eyes drifted down to Leia’s chest, and she realized she was no longer covered with the sheet. She still had her bra band on, but she felt exposed nonetheless. Grabbing Han’s shirt off the nightstand, Leia quickly threw it on.

 

“If you’re not worried, then why did you ask?” Han asked, his tone neutral.

 

“I just saw you with her, and I was curious,” she replied.

 

“Just curious, huh?” Han laughed. “Whatever you say, your highness.”

 

“I was!” she insisted.

 

Han smirked. “Okay.”

 

Leia rubbed her eyes with the heels of her hands and groaned. “Well, you’re leaving soon, aren’t you?”

 

She was still rubbing her eyes, but she heard Han sigh and could picture the uncomfortable expression on his face.

 

“I’m...not sure. Why?”

 

“I guess I thought...I don’t know. Never mind.”

 

“You thought what?” Han questioned, his face unreadable.

 

“I—I don’t know. I can’t think straight right now,” Leia said, feeling utterly embarrassed.

 

“What did you think, Leia?” he pressed.

 

 _I guess I thought it was a good thing you were spending time with other women—women who can give you attention and affection without complication, which is something I can’t give you. I guess I thought it’s time we start separating from one another. It’s what I think, but it’s not what I_ feel. _I feel like I want you to stay…and to be with_ me.

 

That’s what Leia thought. But that’s not what she said.

 

“I don’t know. I was just wondering, I suppose,” she muttered, barely meeting his eyes.

 

His facial expression told Leia that he didn’t believe her, but he let it go because he nodded and said, “Okay. Well, you get some sleep, then. Holler if you need anything.”

 

He turned to leave, and Leia called out his name.

 

“Yes?” Expectation was clearly painted on his handsome face.

 

“…I really was just wondering.”

 

He nodded once more and gave her a gentle smile. “Okay, Leia. Goodnight.”

 

Leia watched him walk out of the room, and then collapsed back on the bunk, feeling a mixture of confusion and embarrassment.

***

The next morning, Leia woke up with a blinding headache. According to the chrono hanging on the wall, it was really early—early enough for there to be a good chance that Han was still asleep.

 

Leia quickly got out of bed, went to the fresher where she had left her boots, slipped them on, and then scurried out of the _Millennium Falcon._

When she made it down the ramp, she saw Chewbacca working on the outside of the ship. He glanced her way, and she knew she just couldn’t walk by him without saying anything.

 

When she approached the Wookie, he softly roared, _[Are you feeling better?]_

Leia smiled and tried not to rub her throbbing temples. “A little bit. I know you helped clean up my…mess last night. Thank you.”

 

_[Don’t worry about it. I’m glad you’re feeling better.]_

Leia was about to bid him farewell before scampering back to her own quarters on the other side of the base, but Chewie had more to say.

 

_[Han was up most of the night checking on you, you know?]_

A blush crept on her cheeks. “That was nice of him.”

 

Chewie nodded. _[You should stick around. He’ll be up soon, and I know he wanted to cook you his ‘famous hangover’ breakfast.]_

A pang of uncertainty struck Leia’s still sensitive stomach.

 

She could stick around and let Han make her breakfast. It’d make Han happy, she knew, and she’d enjoy spending time with him. But she also recalled the last moments of their conversation from the night before. She had asked him about the woman pilot and about leaving. In doing this, Leia had essentially shown Han her cards—cards that she had no _sober_ intention of showing him.

 

With reluctance, Leia shook her head. “I really just want to get back to my own bed and go back to sleep.”

 

Chewie nodded understandingly and bid her farewell.

 

Leia returned to her bunk and fell asleep until it was time for her shift in the command center. She quickly showered, made herself presentable, and made her way down the hall toward the command center. She didn’t have to rush this time, thankfully, and when she ran into Luke in the frozen hallway, she was able to speak to him for a moment.

 

“How are you feeling?” he asked.

 

“I woke up with an awful migraine, but now it’s just a dull ache. Hopefully, I’ll be completely back to normal in a few hours.”

 

Luke nodded. “That’s good. I stopped by your room to check on you after I left the party, but you weren’t there.”

 

“Yeah,” Leia said, feeling her cheeks tint pink. “I stayed on the _Falcon_ last night.”

 

Luke’s eyes widened, and Leia held up her hands to stop him from talking.

 

“No, I got sick and he helped me out,” Leia clarified.

 

“He took care of you,” Luke said, smiling knowingly.

 

“Well, I don’t know if I’d call it that.” _Yes, she would._

“Regardless of what you call it, that was nice of him.”

 

Leia nodded. “It was.”

 

Luke was still smiling in that knowing way, and Leia began to feel uneasy. She looked at her chrono and said, “I’ve got to get going.

 

She continued to make her way through the maze of icy hallways, pleased that she still had a few minutes to spare before her shift started. But then she turned the final corner, and to her shock, she saw Han standing outside the command center entrance, clearly waiting for her.

 

He saw her at the same moment she saw him and gave her a lazy wave. Leia forced a smile as she approached him.

 

“Your worship,” he greeted, dipping his head. “How are you feeling today?”

 

“I feel fine,” she replied.

 

“Well, that’s good,” he said, leaning against one of the frozen walls. “Wish you would have stuck around this morning, though. I washed your shirt for you, and I was going to make you breakfast.”

 

“You’d already done enough,” Leia told him. “I didn’t want to bother you anymore.”

 

His brow furrowed. “You weren’t bothering me, Leia.”

 

There he went saying her name again. And this time when he said it, there was such a seriousness and sincerity that it almost… _alarmed_ her.

 

Nonetheless, she shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant and then said, “Well, I appreciate your help. You were very kind last night, but now I’ve got to get to my shift.”

 

He glanced at his own wrist chrono and shook his head. “You’ve got five minutes before your shift starts.”

 

Leia crossed her arms across her chest in equal parts defense and annoyance. “I don’t want to be late. You almost made me late last time, you know?”

 

“The door’s right there, your highness. I can assure you that you won’t be late.”

 

Leia held her crossed arms tighter against her chest. “Okay. What did you want?”

 

Han rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed with Leia’s impatient tone. “I wanted to talk to you for a second. You ran out this morning before I got to check on you.”

 

“I already told you that I was feeling fine,” Leia responded.

 

He frowned now and shook his head in frustration. “Yeah, I know you’re _fine_ , princess. I guess I just wanted to…see if there was anything else you wanted to talk about.”

 

Leia’s heart jumped into her throat. “No, I don’t think so.”

 

Han stared into her eyes, looking intently as if he was trying to read inside her mind. Finally, he broke the intense eye contact and shrugged.

 

“Okay, Leia,” he said. He sounded disappointed and maybe even a little hurt.

 

Leia gave him a terse nod and said, “Okay, then. I’ve got to get inside.”

           

She walked past Han, relief surging over her since she had managed to avoid any confrontation. But then she heard Han let out the smallest groan—a groan of frustration and defeat, she suspected—and the relief was replaced with surging guilt.

 

Han had been so kind to her last night. He had taken care of her, he hadn’t picked on her, and he had wanted to make her breakfast in the morning. And here she was giving him the cold shoulder.

 

Taking a deep breath, Leia turned around at the door and called Han’s name. He turned around. Unlike last night, there was no expectation on his face. There was only weariness.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Thanks again for last night. You're a trustworthy and loyal friend. I owe you big time.”

 

She offered him her most sincere smile, and, after a beat, he smiled back, clearly pleased with what she had said.

 

“You’re welcome, Leia. I’m glad you’re feeling better.”

 

“Me too,” she said, not being able to resist a small chuckle.

 

“Have a good shift. I’ll catch up with you later,” Han said, giving her a little salute goodbye before walking away.

 

Despite herself, Leia realized she was hoping that he would, in fact, catch up with her later.


End file.
